Southern Fukui
Welcome to the Southern Fukui Reinan wiki page! Here you can find detailed information of all the hotspots and important places on each town in Fukui. Travel Map __TOC__ Tsuruga Restaurants: * Family Style ** Cocos (closest to American, has “quesadillas”) ** Gusto ** Steak Miya (aka Steak & Hamburg, has good salads) ** Tomato & Onion (small salad bar) * Katsu ** Europa-ken (numerous locations, delivery) ** Al Plaza food court - has Baskin-Robbins, too * Curry/Gyudon ** Sukiya ** Yoshinoya ** Coco Ichibanya * Non-Japanese ** Peking Tei (Chinese) ** Spicetown (Indian, be sure to get a point card) ** Myung Dong(Korean) ** Chura (Okinawan, a bit pricey but very tasty. You can also get root beer) ** Italian Jidaiya ** Teatro Italian ** L-Black (good pizza) ** Tsuruga Golf Course - Steak lunch! * Cafes ** Komeda Coffee (only real breakfast option besides McDonalds) ** Cake and Rest ** Kitotenowa ** Napoli (Pizzeria/Cafe, opening soon) * Fast Food ** McDonalds (3 locations: AL Plaza, Joshin, near City Hall) ** Subway - Apita food court ** KFC ** Mos Burger * Yakiniku ** Karubi Taisho - more traditional place, order as you go, can be expensive but is better quality ** Stamina Taro (all you can eat for 2000 yen, nomihoudai optional) * Traditional Japanese * Dohtonbori (make your own okonomiyaki) ** Tontonbyoshi (small plates and karaoke) ** Iron Man (okonomiyaki, noodles) ** Shabu Shabu #1 ** Shabu Shabu #2 ** Outemon (sashimi) ** Nishiki (by post office near apts, good sets for 700 yen) ** Takoyaki in Apita * Noodles ** Ichiriki Ramen (by City Hall, very popular, closes early) ** Ramen Sekai ** Rai Rai Tei Ramen ** Honmachi Ramen Trucks ** 8-ban Ramen ** Kamokin (Duck Udon, across from the Kehi Shrine)(don’t eat and drive) ** Marukame Seimen (Cheap udon and tempura) ** (fancy soba place) ** Zen Nari Soba * Izakayas: ** Akiyoshi’s (three locations) ** Yosaburo (great sushi, by the beach) ** Gyu-tei (in honmachi, good yakiniku) * Sushi ** Matsurizushi ** Hamazushi ** Atom Boy Sushi * Bentos ** across from Tree * Bars ** Egg ** Tree (Club on weekends and special occasions) ** (2 story bar) ** Aquamarine ** Beach Bar!!!! Shopping: * Department stores (clothing, food court, bookstores, 100 yen stores, kitchen, appliances) ** Al Plaza ** Apita * General Home and appliances ** Mitsuwa Home Center * Fukui Bank Locations (branches and atms) * Automotive ** Subaru ** Midori Auto ** (Place by hearts) ** Yellow Hat (parts) * Electronics ** 100man volt ** Joshin ** Yamada Denki * Groceries ** Valor (2 locations: near city hall and south of 27) ** Wai Plaza - south of 27 ** Hearts ** Heiwado (AL Plaza) ** Apita (good import snacks section) ** Restaurant Supply ** Days * Other Food ** Ousama no yorimichi - bakery on route 27 ** Butcher shop near Apita * Drugstores ** Genki ** Vdrug ** Aoki * Clothing ** GU -inside Apita ** Uniqlo ** Jack * Secondhand ** Second Street *********(you will buy EVERYTHING here for your first six months) ** Recycle Mart ** Book Off * Media ** Super Kabos ** Geo movie and music rental, games for sale (2x by Super Kabos and by Apita) * 100 yen stores ** Seria ** inside both dept stores Fun * Karaoke ** Cote d’Azure ** (behind kabos) * Sports * Sunpia - Ice skating rink, onsen, sports ** Karate ** Ishimura Boxing Gym (across from Hearts) ** City gym (300 yen per visit) ** Kyudo Dojo (undou kouen, pay 300 yen per visit) ** Aikido * Other ** US Arena (bowling, darts, etc) ** Pool hall Health * Hospital (has english speaking doctors sometimes in ER, available by apptmnt, can get prescriptions filled) * Meiho Clinic * Glasses ** megane ichiba ** (place by Al Plaza) * Dentists ** Neo Clinic (Dr. speaks English and the nurses are very helpful with Japenese/English note cards) Other * Reinan Center- This is the Reinan branch of the FIA in Fukui. Sign up for Japanese classes, check out foreign books and magazines, and attend/give lectures on foreign topics. * Internet Cafe (they can order food from Mos Burger) * Sakana Machi - local tour stop and seafood market * Catholic Church * Protestant Church (not sure denomination) * Yumekoujou Alterations (friendly owners, husband speaks English * Animal shelter (come walk Kaba-chan! Donate your old sheets!) * Coin Laundry * Dry Cleaning * Photo booths for govt documents (pin on map) * Onsen/Sento * Relaport ** (behind kabos) ** Sunpia Things to see * Kehi Jingu * Matsubara beach and forest * Tsuruga Port - refugee museum * Kanegasaki castle remains/shrine * Mt Nosaka * Mizushima - only open in august, take a ferry to a small island beach in the bay * Lighthouse Events (get dates) * Obon Fireworks August 16th at Matsubara Beach * Tsuruga Festival First week of September at Kehi Shrine and in the street in front Mihama and Wakasa-cho * Food ** Herb Thyme (Lavender shake place) ** Brickhouse cafe ** Heshiko-kan - southern Fukui’s most famous food… ** Palazzo (Italian) ** Unagi on the lake ** Unagi in Wakasa town ** Sin-sin (ramen place near Home Center) ** Ajikurabe (味くらべ) near Shell Gas station in Mihama ** * Nature Sights (hiking, swimming, and fishing) ** Rainbow Line - some say it’s more beautiful than the top of Mt. Fuji ** 5 Lakes (Mikatako, Suigetsuko, Sugako, Hirugako, and Kugushiko. Boat tours are available) ** 12 beaches of Mihama (Hiruga, Hayase, Kugushi, Matsubara, Wada, Sakajiri, Sugahama, Daiyahama, Suisohama, Takenami, Nyu-Shirahama, Kurumihama) ** Akasaka Mountain ** Mikuniyama Mountain ** Sea Fishing Park (Mikata) ** Sanjusangenzan (Mountain) ** Wakasa-Mikata Marine Park ** Mikaeri Pine Tree at Enjo-ji ** Satsumaimo Hori (open September and October) ** Reinan Ranch ** Miko no Yamazakura (cherry tree mountain) * Shrines, Temples, and Other ** Jomon Museum ** Mimi Shrine in Mihama ** Castle ruins in Mihama ** Mikata Ishikannon Shrine ** Wakasa Rekishibunkakan (history museum) ** Wakasa Ebisu Shrine ** Tentokuji Temple ** Miyake-ku Fire Tower ** Kumagawa Juku (old post station from 1589) * Shopping ** Genky (Mihama) ** A-coop (Mihama, Mikata, Ueno) ** Sweets shop near Mihama Town Office (Aitsuki?) ** Komeri (home improvement store in Mihama and Mikata) ** Home Center (home improvement store behind Sin-Sin in Mihama) ** Lepia department store (in Mikata. Has a 100 円 store, grocery store, sports shop, small cafe, furniture shop, clothing shop, and film rental (?)) ** The Shack behind Palazzo ** Omiyage place next to Ministop ** seasonal fruit on Route 216 through the plum farms/garden ** local food stalls in front of Mihama’s A-coop * Other ** Wakasa Brewery ** Pamco Brewery ** Kirara no Yu (onsen) ** Mihama Lake Center ** Mihama Library ** Mikata Library * Health (no known English assistance) ** Sekine Clinic ** Mihama Dental Clinic ** Reikuhiruzu Mikata Hospital * Events ** Tug of War in Mihama (January) ** Wakasai (September) ** Mikata Go-ko Plum festival ** Uwase Shrine Festival (April) ** Children’s Festival (May) ** Wakasa 2-day March (May) ** Wakasa Marathon (June) ** Hassaku Matsuri (September) ** Wakasa Trail Run (September) Kaminaka * Parea ** Library ** Cafe ** Japanese Class ** Gym ** Music Hall * Shopping ** Snowboarding/Skateboarding *** Hot Style ** Everything *** Plant 2 * Food ** Omurice place ** izakaya on 218 near Plant 2 (fried sushi) * Sights ** Uriwari no taki (waterfall) ______________________________________________________________________________ Obama Obama Map with Checkpoints Learn Culture: * Shamisen class - learn from a Geisha lady (ask Vin) * Kyudo Dojo (undou kouen) - Japanese Archery (ask Frank/Joanna) * Food culture museum - can make traditional Wakasa-laquered chopsticks and washi paper * Fisherman’s Wharf ** Souvenirs, fresh fish ** Boat tour * Japanese Classes - weekly classes with cool, old women (ask Vin) Entertainment * Karaoke ** Shalala ** Uta Hime * Pachinko - for all you gamblers out there * Batting Cage * Arcade - where all the cool kids hang out Health * Hama no Yuu - onsen / bathhouse; best in the winter * Obama Hospital - they speak a little English * Drug Stores ** Taiyoodo ** Yutaka ** Aoki * Hair Salon ** Denim Hair Salon ** Barber Sports * Sports center - basketball court, tennis court, open field * Gym - weights (small but does the job), ping pong, indoor basketball, soft volleyball (10,000 yen for 6 months membership...SO CHEAP!) * Nishizu indoor pool * Wakasa General Park - for your inner child; has a mountainous sort-of golf course too * Fukui University - volleyball club (other sports clubs might be possible to join), baseball field, soccer field, tennis court * Obama Tennis club - legend has it there is a 100 yr old grandpa who kicks ass Volunteer * Fukui University English Club - great, friendly and energetic students (ask Vin) * Monthly Obama English Club at Green Cafe - the one English club where all the local Obama ALTs come together with young and old Japanese speakers * Tsuruga Orphanage - play games and activities with awesome kids (ask Frank/Vin) * Tsuruga Animal Shelter - walk dogs when you need a lovable friend Useful * City Library - closed Mondays; good for studying * Prefectural Library * Laundromat - when your clothes need a good drying during winter * Fukui Bank * Obama Station * City Hall * Post office (3 locations) * Catholic Church * Softbank - for your cellphone * Obama IC Expressway - leads toward Kyoto or Tsuruga * Arts Theatre - where most local events are held Hiking spots / Scenic Spots: * Obama Beach - nice to watch the sunset or take a walk * Obama Park - nice to walk around and relax; have a barbecue * Temples/Shrines - monks and random foreigners studying there ** Myoutsuuji (temple) - made by the same architect as Kyoto’s Kinkakuji ** Jinguuji ** Myourakuji * Obama Castle ruins - actually a nice spot to chill * Sotomo Tours - boat tour of Obama’s beautiful nature and sea * Sancho-machi Streetscape - famous for its old school architecture feel * Natural water spring * Angel Scenic Drive - drive north along the coast towards Rainbow Line; some breathtaking views Yum yum: * Fast Food ** McDonalds ** Moss Burger ** Sukiya (Donburi/Curry) * Chinese ** 567 - Taiwanese Restaurant - cheap, delicious, and pretty authentic ** Oshou - Chinese Restaurant - for the quick fix * Korean ** Omoni - open late night, izakaya-ish * Sushi/Fish ** Yamato sushi - Conveyor belt sushi, try the aburi-tamago ** Kanematsu - fish dishes, sashimi, fish for sale ** Special sushi place - for the real experience and connoisseurs ** Fisherman’s Wharf　- fish for sale, fresh sushi, fish products, etc. * Soup/Tonkatsu/Donburi ** Yamato (restaurant) - Udon/Soba/Tonkatsu - has really good fried chicken ** Tom Tom - Giant tonkatsu / soba restaurant - pretty cheap and big portions ** Japanese Restaurant - standard Japanese * Western ** Tomato & Onion - Japanese style hamburgers, only place where you can get a lot of veggies (salad bar) ** Cheese/Italian restaurant - run by a Japanese guy who lived in Italy for 4 years and is fluent in Italian; small and reservations are needed; best wine ** Irifune - Japanese style hamburgers, gratin is the best ** Omurice - friendly cook, has other japanese/western foods * Udon/Ramen ** Marukame Udon - cheap, fast, yummy ** Hachiban Ramen - decent ramen chain ** Hamachan Ramen - when you’re drunk and hungry ** 162 Ramen restaurant * Other ** Koteya - Okonomiyaki - bring your friends ** 99 Obama Curry - friendly owner, try the tandoori chicken ** Hama no yuu (bath house / onsen) - for before or after your bath ** Ice cream parlor - best ice cream and shakes ** Akiyoshi - yakitori ** Kitchen Boo - buffet at the University for ￥１５００ * Cafes: ** River Cafe - “We love River since 1989” ** Green Cafe - chill atmosphere to relax and talk, great drinks, food, and desserts (good date place) ** Kokoro Bakery - beautiful building, fresh bread made from Spain-imported oven ** Bonnecura (Obama Beach location) - amazing Vietnamese style sandwich ** Sweet Garden - cakes, pastries, and baked goods ** Station Cafe - cakes, cakes and pastries ** Cafe Mercado - italian style, western atmosphere, amazing waffles ** Antique Cafe - desserts, coffee, and lots of random antiques ** Iseya - home of the Obama’s famous “kudzumanju” * Other ** Taiyaki Store - yummy fish shaped bread goodness filled with sweet potato, etc. ** AKAO - bread stuffed with random things ** Oz’s Kebab - Halal food truck run by a Turkish that comes around on the weekends: comes to the Obama City Mama Store parking lot ** Takoyaki/yakisoba stand - sometimes in front of Nishizu Mama Store Libations: * Bonnecura (Obama City location) - when you really just need a drink; nice place to bring friends too; good southeast asian style food * Italian food / bar ** Manmaya - clean and nice to bring friends ** Leon ** Italian Bar near moss * Chicken bar - karaage and beers...what more do you need? * Ton ton - Typical izakaya style (bring friends) * Minion Darts Bar * Hotaru (firefly) - the sign makes it look like a bug extermination place * Yamada-kun - near the university Shopping: * Electronics/DVD Rental ** 100man Volt - all the electronics you’ll need; you also get your internet here ** place near shoe store ** Tsutaya - DVD rental * Clothes ** Shimamura ** Jack ** Shoe store * Books ** Sanyodo Bookstore * 100 Yen ** 100 yen store ** Seria * Home improvement / Furniture ** Ayahadio ** Komeri * Car ** Autobacs * Bike ** Takai cycle center * Souvenirs ** Farmer’s Market ** Fisherman’s Market * Other ** Genky - like a small Walmart ** Pinnochio - Toy store * Music Store ** Yamaha * Sports Stores ** Murakami Grocery/other * Mama Store (3 locations - Yamate, City, West) * Sato * Youth * Farmer’s market (Obama IC rest stop) - support the locals * Hana Liquor World - essential for survival * A-Coop Convenience Stores * Lawson (2 locations) - try karaage-kun (or the fruit sandwich?) * Family Mart (3 locations) - fried chicken is good here * Ministop (2 locations) - best ice cream Events * Omizu okuri (March) - Come watch some suspiciously white-hooded monks carry some water with torches; biggest and most famous festival in Obama; (Kyuudo members have an opportunity to carry a large tree on fire after a tournament) * Obama fireworks (August) * Obon festival (September) - parade to celebrate ancestors; people carrying floats to the local temples * Nishizu/Umpin festival (May) - parade to celebrate the goodness that Obama is; groups playing flutes and drums around Umpin/Nishizu area and dragon dances Oi * Events ** Super Ogase (August 8th) - best fireworks in the whole south (and i don’t even like fireworks) * Uminpia (Pool / Onsen / Spa) * Go somewhere else ______________________________________________________________________________ Takahama * Activities ** English Cafe / International Night (Keiko’s) *** Keiko has a cafe and is an amazing chef and speaks English better than most, if not all, of your JTEs; you’ll get a chance to give intellectually stimulating presentations about your own culture and get served scrumptious international food (ask Vin) ** Shiroyama Park - one of the most beautiful places to relax ** Mushroom Park - longest slide in the world ** Wada Beach - best and biggest beach in the south; surfer culture here too ** Mt. Aoba - hiking path * Party / Libations ** Familiar - bar - friendly staff and great view; right off the beach *** Many reggae, hip hop, and barbecue events held here ** Cafe Zoo - bar *** Karaoke, bar, and party events *** this is where you meet all the surfers and get a look into Japanese hip hop culture * Restaurants ** La il mare - highly recommended pasta and pizza Travel How to get to Fukui City * By car ** Take the Hokuriku Expressway towards Kanazawa * By train ** Take the JR towards Fukui City (will have to stop at Tsuruga station first) How to get to Kyoto/Osaka * By car ** Take the Maizuru Expressway * By public transportation (from Tsuruga) ** Take the Thunderbird train * By public transportation (from deep south) ** Take a bus to Omiimazu Station (Shiga) ** Take the train at Omiimazu Station towards Kyoto * Suggested route ** Drive to Kitakomatsu station (Shiga) - free parking ** Take train straight to Kyoto/Osaka How to get to Nagoya * By public transportation * By car How to get to Tokyo * By Shinkansen ** Kyoto Station / Maibara Station * By night bus ** Tsuruga Night Bus (pre-buy ticket and it picks you up at the Tsuruga IC) Helpful resources: * Got questions? Want to get involved? Need a drinking/eating buddy? ** Frank (Reinan Block Leader) ** Joanna (FJET Southern Rep) ** Vin (Block Leader / FJET) * Need help with Japanese language? ** Michael (our local Japanese guru) * Anything else ** Kencho ALT (PA) ** CIR (PA) ** FJET Community Facebook page ** Your Supervisor Category:Browse